1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch button controlled water stop, more particularly, to a water stop in which a shaft rod, when depressed, is driven to stop at two positions so that a plunger seated in front of a water orifice will be urged to open and close the water orifice and which can be used in a shower head, a faucet, and a water pipe to control water flow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an example of a conventional water supply apparatus, a prior art shower head can only allow water passing through and spreading out to let water distributed over a larger area for the convenience of washing. However, the job of controlling a water flow is left for the faucet; a prior art shower head can do nothing on it. And thus a prior art shower head has the following shortcomings.
1. People have to bend down to turn the faucet if they want to adjust water temperatures or to discontinue water flow while taking a bath. It is inconvenient in use. PA1 2. When washing is finished or when people want to interrupt temporarily water flows, the outflow before they bend down and turn off the faucet is a waste.
3. In a prior art shower head's structure, the adjustment of water temperatures is not such an easy and simple thing. People have to separately turn off the cold and the hot water faucets when they want to discontinue water flows and must re-adjust water temperatures when the demand for hot water gets back. It is also inconvenient for users.
In view of the above-mentioned shortcomings, the inventor has been working hard to figure out a solution in which these problems have been eliminated.